Many current designs for high-speed Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) modem devices include a plain old telephone system (POTS) splitter enabling simultaneous telephone and high-speed data use. There are numerous problems with designing suitable POTS splitters and, because of this, some high-speed DSL modems are being planned, similar to conventional modems, where a telephone is essentially connected in parallel with the DSL modem across the subscriber line. With this configuration, the user has only alternate use of the telephone or the modem.
Since a conventional parallel modem/telephone arrangement does not permit simultaneous telephone use and modem use, many users install a second phone line so others can call them or they can call out when the original subscriber line is tied up for modem use. This second phone line can also then provide a "teen line" capability which permits two independent voice connections simultaneously whenever the modem is not in use. Unfortunately, there is currently no design allowing the modem to make use of the added bandwidth available when only the modem is in use.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry for a system and method for providing a multi-line telephone/DSL modem arrangement which allows multiple-line data communications when the telephone is not in use.